


I don't care about what you did, only care about what we do.

by monicasnothelpful



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Audrey/OC, Canon Compliant, Canon Queer Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Gay, Gen, Kinda, Lesbian, MTV DIDNT GIVE ME ANSWERS SO IM WRITING MY OWN, i dont know what im doing im sorry, lets see if i finish this lmao, not the og six but theres six of them so fight me, queer, scream season 3 as told by Monica, the lakewood six
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicasnothelpful/pseuds/monicasnothelpful
Summary: Audrey and Emma's childhood friend, Alex Garcia, returns to Lakewood after the second round of murders are finally over. But when Alex begins receiving messages from an unknown number, the (new) Lakewood Six are left wondering if things are really over.Title from Dirty Laundry by All Time Low





	I don't care about what you did, only care about what we do.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bitter about what a shitty girlfriend Gina was, and that our Lakewood six won't be in the canonical season 3, so fuck MTV, I'll write my own god damn ending!
> 
> Unbeta'd, have mercy on my soul.
> 
> UPDATE: edited 8/1 because I forgot Audrey's mom isn't dead lol

I sighed as I exited the car, taking in my familiar and yet unfamiliar surroundings.

Lakewood. My hometown.

It really had been too long.

Although part of me was glad I was away during the infamous Lakewood murders, the other part of me had been terrified every day, unsure if my childhood friends were safe. Everyday I worried that my Audrey would be next.

When we were fifteen, her mom got sick, and a few months later, my dad died in a car accident. My mom, suddenly unable to live in the house that he loved, moved us across the country, basically forcing me to abandon Audrey. Audrey's mom was still undergoing cancer treatments in Boston. Audrey and I video chatted occasionally and called as much as we could but eventually we both got caught up in our own lives, our own grief spirals, and lost each other.

When I heard the news that Audrey and her friends were being targeted, I was terrified. I reached out to her a few times to make sure she was alright, but she had a lot on her mind and rarely said much. Which was understandable. I was just anxious to be back in the same city as her again.

My mom hated the idea of moving back to Lakewood for my senior year, but I think she was half convinced that I’d run away if I had to. I had to know that Audrey was safe. It took until October of my senior year for my mom to give in and accept a job transfer to Lakewood. So, my mom and I packed up our lives and moved back across the country.

As my mom and I walked up the stairs to our old house, I realized it was probably a stupid plan not to tell anyone that I was coming. Emma and Audrey's houses were both on my street, but I didn't think showing up unannounced would be the best plan. I doubt two girls who had been through what they had would take kindly to strange people showing up at their homes.

My mom waved her hand in front of me and signed, _Call Audrey’s father_.

“Mom, you’re a genius,” I said, fishing my phone out of pocket, typing in a number that was still burned into my memory, though I hadn't called in years. My mom, able to read my lips and expression, smiled and patted me on the shoulder as she walked into the house.

After three rings, a man answered the phone.

“Hello?”

“I'm looking for Howard Jensen.”

“This is he. Who may I ask is calling?”

“Mr. J, hi, it's me, Alex. Alex Garcia.”

“Alexandra! Goodness, it's been ages. To what do I owe the pleasure? I'm afraid Audrey isn't home. And, as I'm sure you know, she's got her own phone now. She doesn't typically take calls on the house phone anymore.”

“That's fine, I actually wanted to talk to you. My mom and I are back in town, and I wanted to surprise Audrey but I don't know her schedule or anything and I don't wanna freak her out by like, showing up at the house unannounced or something.”

“Good call. Actually… We're having Emma and Maggie Duval over for dinner tonight, if you and your mother would like to join us? I'm sure the girls would love to see you. If you want, I could call Maggie and make sure she's okay with it. We can tell Em and Audrey that we're inviting an old friend over.”

I held the phone up between my shoulder and my ear to sign _dinner, tonight, at Jensens_ at my mom. She nodded at me and gave me a thumbs up.

“Yes, please. I'd love that. Let me know what she says. And you can call or text me at this number, this is my new cell.”

“Will do, kiddo.”

 

* * *

   
A few hours later, I was pacing the hall in my old place, awaiting a text from Audrey's dad to let us know to head over.

My mom shook her head at me and smiled. She signed, _crazy girl_ , at me.

I signed back, _thank you_ , at her confused look, I continued, _for letting us move back_.

She signed, _anything for my brat_ , and blew me a kissy face. I rolled my eyes at her.

My phone buzzed with a text from Mr. Jensen and I motioned for my mom to follow me out the door. We could drive, but it seemed silly to take the car only a few houses over.

I rang the doorbell and Maggie Duval greeted us. She waved at my mom and pulled me into a hug.

“Tia Maggie,” I smiled. She squeezed me and I was struck by how familiar it felt. “Oh, you're so big and gorgeous!” She whispered. “C’mon, c’mon, the girls will be so excited.”

In the hall, she signed, _sorry, I maybe forgot a lot of my sign since you left. I will try._

My smiled at her and signed, _I can read lips a little better now. We-two can try._

“Mom? Who was at the door?” Emma called. My heart pounded in my chest as we followed Maggie into the familiar house, passed the kitchen and into the dining room. Maggie walked in first.

“Girls, there's someone here to see you,” she said.

“Some old friends,” Pastor Jensen added.

“Who?” Emma and Audrey asked in unison as I stepped into the room, my mom behind me.

“Holy shit, Alex!” Audrey clambered to her feet, knocking her knees against the table.

“Audrey Jensen, language.”

“Alex Garcia? Mrs. Garcia?” Emma asked. I grinned and nodded at Emma as I slowly made my way over to Audrey. Maggie led my mom to sit at the table next to her. Howard, Maggie, and my mom began a conservation, each of them signing roughly along with their words.

Emma was beaming at me but she made no move to get up and greet me. She knew I had to get to Audrey first. Instead, Emma smiled at my mom and effortlessly joined the conversation between the three parents. I turned back to Audrey.

“Ree, are you okay?” The use of her childhood nickname seemed to break Audrey out of whatever trance she was in. She started and lunged the last few steps between us, throwing her arms around my shoulders in a bone crushing hig. I wrapped my arms just as tightly around her waist and she buried her head in my neck. I let my head rest on hers and breathed in the smell of her shampoo. Even after all those years, she still smelled like home.

“Ale,” she whispered, voice hoarse. No one outside my family called me Ale. Everyone called me Alex, except my family and Audrey.

“Muñeca, I missed you,” I whispered, my grandmother’s old pet name for her falling easily off my lips.

Audrey pulled back, her eyebrows knitting together. “Is everything okay? Why are you here? It’s the middle of the semester.”

“Everything is fine, Ree,” I assured her, nodding at my mom. “I convinced my mom to move us back to Lakewood.”

My mom caught sight of me and signed, _brat_ , again. Audrey, recognizing the sign, laughed.

“You really wanted to come back to this shithole after everything that happened here?” Audrey, asked, baffled. She looked at my mom and signed, _sorry,_ and then repeated her question in sign. Her sign wasn’t as rough as the others’. I wondered if she had been practicing.

I shrugged, signing along with my words, _“I wanted to make sure you both were okay. After everything.”_

A soft smile crossed Audrey’s lips, so far from the usual sarcastic smirk she wore. Emma looked between the two of us, her eyes shining.

“It's good to see you, Alex,” Pastor Jensen said, gesturing for me to sit between Audrey and Emma.

Emma leaned over and squeezed my knee. “Good to have you back, Lex.”

 

* * *

 

 After dinner, Emma, Audrey and I climbed up Audrey’s rickety old treehouse, climbing onto the roof and laying on it to look at the stars. It swayed a lot more than it did when we were kids, but it held. Our parents had moved into the living room to drink coffee and presumably talk about what annoying little shits we were. 

The three of us laid there, looking at the stars and talking about everything and nothing, just like we had when we were kids.

After a couple of hours, Maggie walked out onto the porch with a fond smile on her face, my mom just behind her. Pastor Jensen stood beside them, his arms crossed but his eyes lit up at the familiar sight of the three girls on the tree house.

“Emma, we’re leaving now,” Maggie called. I guessed after everything that happened, Maggie’s overprotectiveness was understandable.

Emma hugged Audrey and me goodbye and climbed carefully down. We waved at Emma and Maggie as they walked into the house.

Audrey and I sat up. My mom looked at me and signed, _home, now_.

Without missing a beat, Audrey signed, _Ale stay night, please?_ “If that’s okay with you,” she added in a whisper to me. I nodded at her and shot my mom a pleading look.

My mom rolled her eyes at us and signed, _ask her father!_

Audrey grinned and turned to her dad, who had been watching the exchange with an awkward smile. He didn’t seem to remember sign as well as his daughter. “Dad, can we stay out here a little longer? And can Alex spend the night?”

“Alex is always welcome here. But you need to move this slumber party inside. I don't want you two outside alone at this hour.” His tone left no room for argument.

“Yes, sir!” We called in unison, giggling as we climbed down. Mr. Jensen signed an explanation to my mom and walked her out. I kissed my mom’s cheek as me and Audrey passed her. I shoved Audrey over the edge of the couch, inciting an impromptu race that had Audrey’s dad yelling after us to be careful. We tumbled into Audrey's bed, laughing and falling all over each other like we had when we were kids.

As our breathing slowed, I noticed we were nose to nose, breathing in each other's air. I was struck with the sudden desire to close the gap between our lips, my heart pounding in my chest.

That, unfortunately, was also familiar from our childhood. I'd been in love with Audrey for as long as I could remember. She'd never noticed, too busy fawning over Emma to see me.

She wasn't fawning over Emma now. Her eyes flicked to my lips and back up to mine. She licked her lips, hesitation all over her features. She could see right through me. It was unnerving.

“C’mon,” she whispered, voice hoarse. “I know you want to. You always wanted me, even when we were kids.”

“I didn't know what wanting was,” I shook my head. “I had no idea what wanting was until one day, we were fourteen and I realized I wanted to shove you against the wall and kiss you senseless.”

“Why didn't you?” She asked, still speaking in hushed whispers.

“You wanted Emma,” I shrugged. “You weren't interested in me.”

Instead of answering, she shook her head with a short laugh and suddenly surged forward, closing the distance between us with a scorching kiss.

“God, you’re dense,” she laughed, when she finally managed to bring herself to take a breath.

I frowned at her, tears pricking my eyes. It wasn’t fair for her to watch me suffer all those years and then tease me like this.

When she saw my expression, her face fell. “No, no, Ale, I’m sorry,” she shook her head. “I’m doing this all wrong.” She leaned on one of her arms so she could look me in the eyes. Her blue-green eyes were wide and honest.

She took a deep breath. “Alex, I always wanted you. Way before I even looked at Emma, I wanted you. You were always it for me.”

“Then why-” I started, unsure how to finish the sentence. “W-why-”

“Why throw myself at Emma?” Audrey guessed. I nodded. She sighed. “It seemed easier. I don’t know, I knew, deep down, that you liked me, too, but I was too scared to go after you. So I threw myself at Emma, hoping maybe jealousy would force you to make a move for me. And then, when that didn’t work, I kept throwing myself at Emma because I was hoping I could get over you by falling for her.”

“Why would you want to fall for her? Wouldn’t that be just as risky as being into me?” I asked.

“No,” she said immediately. “No, because I knew, even then, that Emma was never going to be into girls. She was safe because she could never like me back. She could never love me and then realize I was a shit head and leave. She would inevitably break my heart, of course, but unrequited love hurts less than love that’s lost.”

“That’s really fucked up logic, Audrey,” I frowned at her. “We both suffered all those years, and for what? Because you were scared?”

“I was scared,” she admitted. “I was a fucking coward. And not just because I was afraid of you breaking my heart. I was scared because I knew my dad would kill me if he ever found out I was dating a girl. I didn’t want to be sent to one of those ‘pray the gay away’ conversion camps. I was terrified. Emma was the safer option.”

“Ree,” I sighed. “You’re not-Don’t be-Fuck. You aren’t a coward for being afraid to come out to your dad. That’s incredibly reasonable, especially given your childhood. I was scared, too. Especially when we were kids.”

“Still, I should’ve just been honest with you. You would’ve understood,” she insisted, shaking her head.

I shrugged. “Yeah, I probably would have understood you wanting to keep your distance, but either way we would’ve gotten hurt. Does-” I paused, reaching over to lace my fingers with her free hand, the one that wasn’t holding her head up. “Does he know now, your dad?”

She nodded. “He found out last year. When Rachel died, it came out that she was my girlfriend. He was upset, at first, but when all that crazy shit kept happening, he realized he wanted me alive and happy, even if that meant liking girls.”

“Ree, that’s amazing! I’m so proud of you.” I lowered my voice. “And I’m sorry, you know, about Rachel. I saw the video you made for her. It was obvious you loved her.”

“Thanks, Ale. I did love her, but she’s gone now and nothing will change that. She’d want me to be happy. That’s all we wanted for each other.” Audrey moved to lay her head on my chest, hand still clasped in mine. My free hand automatically fell to begin carding through her hair.

“What about you?” She asked. “I’m assuming your mom knows because your profile picture on facebook is you holding a rainbow Mexican flag.”

“Yeah, I came out to my mom recently, actually. I was, uh, holed up in my room after the Pulse shooting in Orlando and I was just sobbing my eyes out. She came in to check on me and it all just kind of, spilled out, I guess.”

“How’d she react?” Audrey asked.

“She was okay with it,” I told her. “We were more worried about how my extended family on her side would react but surprisingly my abuela has been apparently defending me to all my judgy tias.”

“Oh my god, for real?” She laughed. She’d met my abuela on a few occasions when she was in the states. “That woman is a force of nature.”

“That she is,” I grinned. “Apparently whenever my tias try to talk shit about me or my mom ‘cause I’m gay, she pulls up receipts about all my cousins who are in jail or have bastard children or whatever. Which, also isn’t cool to make fun of them for, but the point is she’s calling them all hypocrites. They act like they’re all perfect and godly, but they’re as fucked up as any of us.”

“Well, she’s not wrong,” Audrey nodded.

“So, where does that leave us?” I asked. She sat up again, looking me in the eyes.

“That depends on where you want us to go from here,” she said.

“Audrey,” I huffed. “That’s not an answer!”

“It is, too!” She countered. “Seriously, Alex, whatever you want, I’ll agree to. We could’ve been together when we were kids but I, by myself, made the decision that we couldn’t do that. I didn’t even stop to consider what you wanted. I think you should get to decide what happens now.”

“Okay. But,” I reasoned. “I only want something if you want it, okay? Don’t just agree to whatever I say just because you feel bad.”

“Okay. I don’t think you’ll propose anything that I wouldn’t want, but I will speak up if you do,” she promised.

“Okay, so, like, obviously I want to be with you,” I started. She rolled her eyes but she was beaming. “But, I just… I feel like we missed out on so much of each other’s lives since I moved and I really wanna just, like, catch up. You will always be my best friend but I want us to get to know each other again. I don’t think there’s any version of you that I wouldn’t love, but I wanna get to know 18 year old Audrey like I knew 15 year old Audrey.”

“Getting to know you sounds good to me,” Audrey smiled, leaning over and pecking me once. She moved to kiss me again and I held a finger up to her lips. She raised her eyebrows at me.

“I want to get to know you, but I’m not playing games, okay? I’ve waited too long for this to waste my chance now. I don’t want us to be girlfriends until we’ve gone on dates and caught up and gotten to know each other romantically, but I do want that, ultimately. That’s the goal. And I don’t want either of us dating or ‘talking’ to other people while we’re catching up,” I told her.

“That sounds perfect. I don’t wanna play games with you, either, Ale. I’m in this for real,” Audrey looked down and bit her lip. “But..”

“What is it?” I asked, sitting up in panic, my heart suddenly heavy with dread. Audrey stared at her fingers, picking at the comforter between us.

“So, there’s this girl, okay,” she sighed, looking up at me from under her lashes. “I’ve been seeing her on and off since Wilcox got arrested, so I’m gonna have to end stuff with her, officially, before you and I go on a date. She’s kind of… dramatic?”

“What do you mean, dramatic?” I asked warily.

“She would make, like, a huge deal about me being ‘too close’ to Emma, even in, like, literal life or death situations. I don’t think she’ll take too kindly to the news that I’m dropping her for you.” Her blue eyes were wide and sincere. “She might cook up some crazy shit to try and get to you. I’m telling you, right now, that I’m in this with you. Anything she starts, we can work through. But I’m gonna need you to tell me if she does anything, okay?”

“Yeah, shit, of course,” I assured her. “And you tell me if she tries anything with you, yeah?” She nodded. My phone buzzed in my pocket, causing both of us to jump. “It’s just my mom,” I told her, glancing at the screen. “Letting me know she got home safe.” I put my phone on the bedside table. “But, wait..” I trailed off, a realization dawning on me. “What do you mean by life or death situations? I thought you said you started seeing her after the murders were over?”

“They were over,” she told me, rolling over onto her back and blowing a long breath out. “Or, we thought they were, I guess.” I quirked an eyebrow at her and laid beside her, twining our fingers together and waiting for her to continue.

“Gina and I started dating around May, a couple months after Kieran was arrested. Everything was cool for a while, our biggest drama was Gina thinking I was putting Emma before her, which I definitely was, while all of us were just trying to work past our trauma. So, anyways, Kieran’s trial was supposed to be Monday.” She rubbed the back of my hand with her thumb.

“As in, like, four days ago?” I asked. It was Friday.

“Yes,” she nodded. “Key word being, ‘supposed’ to be. So, we took off last weekend to go on a little getaway, before the trial. We’d all already prepped with the lawyer and stuff, so our parents all signed off on us to go to this island retreat that Stavo and Noah’s publicist arranged. You know that horror comic they wrote?” She asked. I nodded. “Well, the publishing company wants a sequel, but Noah isn’t feeling it, so they sent us all to this island where some crazy ass murder happened a long time ago, hoping to ‘inspire’ Noah, I guess. Super weird, but we went anyways, because, hey, free vacation.”

“Anyways, us being us, we somehow end up in some crazy fucking murderer’s house-”

“Wait, what the fuck-”

“Let me finish,” she laughed to herself a bit. “We’re well used to that shit by now, so we all get out of it fine, Emma pushed the killer off a balcony, we already did the whole song and dance with the police and shit, although there might be more legal bullshit to deal with later. I don’t know. Anyways, while we’re realizing that we might be running from some fucking murderer, _again,_ Gina fucking shows up. Like, at this remote ass house on this damn island.”

“How the fuck did she find you?” I asked, incredulous.

“I have no fucking idea,” Audrey admitted. “Like I said, she does some crazy shit. Anyways, she shows up, everybody is like suspicious as hell, but I’m trying to give her the benefit of the doubt, because, like, that’s my girlfriend. At the time anyway. So, I believe her weird excuse that she wanted to surprise me, and then, I end up finding weird stalker pictures of me and Emma on her phone. From the day before, so God knows how long she was following me. So, now, I’m like scared as shit, because, like, the two previous killers had taunted people with creepy photos like that. When I confronted her about it, she accused me of cheating on her with Emma, she said she had those photos as evidence, along with a bunch of other crazy shit. Like, we were over here in life or death mode, and she’s going all psycho girlfriend on me. It was awful,” Audrey blew out a long breath and then suddenly sat up, “Oh! And get this! Guess who fucking got killed while we were on the island? Kieran. So he can’t go to trial because he’s fucking dead. Emma said the killer on the island admitted to her that he didn’t know anything about Kieran’s death, so we don’t know who it was. Could’ve been some kind of vigilante justice, but they killed the officer who was guarding him, too, so no one knows what’s happening.”

I sat, stunned for a few minutes. “Jesus, Ree. I don’t even know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything,” Audrey sat with her knees pulled up to her chest, playing with she shoelaces and avoiding my eyes. “If you… don’t wanna be with me, ‘cause it’s not safe, I completely understand. I come with… a lot of risks and baggage, and I wouldn’t blame you if-”

I leaned over and kissed her, swallowing the rest of her words. “God, you’re dense,” I parroted back at her. She scowled at me. I let my hands rest on her neck, rubbing her jaw with one of my thumbs. “I came back here because I needed to make sure that you were safe. I’m not going to leave when there’s a possibility that you could be in danger.”

“Alex, I don’t think you fully understand what you’re getting into, you can’t-” She started, shaking her head.

“I can and I will, Audrey Rachel Jensen,” I told her firmly. “Now, we need to get ready for bed.”

I stood, pulling my hoodie over my head. Audrey stared at my thin camisole and I smirked at her, her cheeks reddening at being caught.

“S-sorry, I didn’t mean to,” she stuttered. I shook my head and sat in her lap where she was sitting on the bed. She gasped, her hands up in a sort of gesture of surrender as my legs fell on either side of her hips.

I grabbed both of her hands and put them on my hips. “You can touch, baby,” I told her, reaching up to put my hands on her neck. “You can have anything that you want.”

“Anything?” She gasped, looking up at me with wide, overwhelmed eyes.

My phone pinged before I could answer her. “That’s weird,” my brow furrowed. “I thought I put it on silent.” I fished it out of my pocket, Audrey moving her hands to my waist to hold me in place. I rested my cheek on her shoulder so she could see as I unlocked the screen.

 

**New Message from: Unknown**

**Silly, silly Alex. Audrey Jensen is only going to break your heart.**

 

Audrey took the phone out of my hand, reading the message again and again. It started ringing in her hand and she dropped it like she’d been shocked.

The screen lit up between us, both of us staring at it in shock.

 

**Incoming Call: Unknown**

 

I picked it up with trembling hands, answering the call and pressing speaker.

“Hello, Alexandra. Welcome to Lakewood. If you value your life, you’ll stay away from your little girlfriend. Hello, Audrey. You’d push that girl off your lap if you really loved her.”

I gasped and hid my face in Audrey’s neck, one of her arms wrapping tightly around me. She was shaking as she ripped the phone from my hand.

“You leave her the fuck alone, you sick fuck,” she growled, voice low and dangerous, eyes darting around the room.

“How very sweet,” the voice laughed. “If only you could save her.”

“I will fucking-” The line went dead. My phone pinged again, this time with a photo message.  


**Unknown sent you a photo:**

**Are you sure you’re prepared for this baggage?**

 

Attached was a gif of Audrey messing with a mangled boy’s body. I stifled a sob into her neck. She threw my phone across the room.

 

* * *

 

 **Audrey Jensen added you to a group with Noah Foster, Stavo Acosta, Emma Duval, and Brooke Maddox.**  

**Audrey: It’s happening again.**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the formatting is so weird, I've never formatted for Ao3 before and I'm tired.


End file.
